As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is Information Handling Systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In various situations, a client IHS may control a target IHS via a network (e.g., the Internet) using remote desktop software. The client IHS captures mouse and keyboard inputs from a user (the user is local with respect to the client IHS) and sends those inputs to a target IHS at a remote location. Keystrokes and mouse clicks are registered by the target IHS as if they had been received locally, and the target IHS redirects its video output (e.g., desktop graphics) and/or commands to the client IHS.